In the field of flat-panel display led by Thin film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) device, demands on high-precision and high-frequency driving and so on are increasing, so as to meet requirements of high quality. Thus, higher requirements on electron mobility of a TFT are put forward, so it is an important development direction of the TFT-LCD to fabricate a semiconductor thin film transistor by using an amorphous oxide.